


蒼蠅

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 自我流殺手故事





	1. 上

（上）

嗡嗡嗡、嗡嗡嗡，啪。瞥了眼牆上的蒼蠅又看了眼門，最後拖著灰色的軟脫鞋，慢慢地走到大門。

他毫不猶豫地扭開了上面的鎖，再把門把的手轉開，打開門的手很俐落。門外站著一個男人，頭髮很黑，與他的白髮成了鮮明的對比。男人的眼睛很細，看起來有點可怕，鼻子倒很秀氣，看起來從像沒笑過的嘴巴嘟著，上唇很翹。

白髮很清楚他們是現在意義上的初次見面。他站在門口，看著男人清了清喉嚨問：「我可以進去嗎？」

白髮沒有什麼反應，側過身，男人皺眉，明明是他提的意見，他卻對白髮坦然自若的態度感到意外，但還是踏著穩重的腳步進去。這是一個一層的condo，進門右手邊便是廚房，廚房對面是客廳。窗簾不符合白髮頹廢的形象大敞著，令男人感到違和，明亮地與他接下要做的事不符。

男人是個殺手，代號是蒼蠅。一走進去，他便在客廳白皙的牆壁上看見一隻蒼蠅、貨真價實的蒼蠅，正開腸破度地黏在牆上，一看就是白髮男人的傑作，這可不是什麼好兆頭。蒼蠅皺眉。

有人開了個價，要這個白髮男人的命。蒼蠅原本已經膩了殺手的生活，並不是打算金盆洗手，而是單純地太無聊罷了。對蒼蠅來說，一切都太容易了，他在貧民窟長大，被奇怪的變態收養，沒問過他意願地把他陪養成殺手。偏偏他太聰明了，一點就會，身材不算高大，但技巧跟腦子都很好，殺過的人不計其數。

偏偏這樣的日子過太久了，他從十幾歲開始殺人，到現在三十多歲了，二十幾年的殺手生活輕易地膩了，變態也忽然找了個男人，說要金盆洗手。開什麼玩笑啊？他原本想宰了變態的男人再不幹的，誰知道這個單子忽然出現。

他可以推掉，但定睛一看，竟然是那個神祕的Z。Z是暗網裡數一數二有名的存在，他不是特別有錢，也從未買兇殺人，他總是「預知」，時不時地在公開買兇交易時預告：會死。 當然不是指目標，而是指殺手，次次都中。唯一一次的失誤，那個殺手只斷了一條腿、三根肋骨、內臟被捅破，在加護病房躺了兩個月罷了，不過那是另一個故事了。

總之，Z很神祕，他的「預告」所有人的茶餘飯後，接單之後反悔是大忌，很壞名聲，但仍有不少初出茅廬的殺手忌憚毀約。畢竟那次的失誤，也是讓那個殺手去掉了半條命，殺手也當不下去了。雖然不知道那位殺手的年紀，但這跟中年失業一樣糟，要知道轉換跑道對殺手來說是非常困難的。

「請坐。」白髮又說了一次，垂著腦袋，手僵硬地揮舞，要他坐到沙發上。

「……」蒼蠅很迷信，照理來說，他現在就要撤退了。

咖啦。白髮竟然把門鎖上了，惴惴不安的模樣。不，再怎麼說，白髮看起來也太孱弱，蒼蠅忍不住這麼想。

「……你知道我來的目的？」蒼蠅問得直接。

白髮愣了愣，竟然害羞地低下了頭。

「……」不對，這個男人絕對誤會了什麼。

這次，是Z下的單。他太好奇了，以致於即使許多人都勸他拒絕，但他仍舊把這個當做最後一次的訂單，滿懷好奇地接下了。接下的瞬間，Z蹦出了他的預告——「 」。

蒼蠅瞥了眼牆壁上的蒼蠅，白髮很不好意思，牛頭不對馬嘴地說：「我很高興能見到你。」

「你知道我是誰？」

白髮對著他笑，那笑容稱得上是靦腆，看起來很是生澀，若不是場景不對，還真的像是沒有戀愛經驗的人正經歷著初次的悸動。

「嗯。」白髮捂住了臉，掌心下的臉通紅。

「……」蒼蠅青筋都冒出來了，心裡想著一刀秒了這個男人，替自己期待過高但其實了然無趣的最後一單做個了解，內心卻隱隱地不安，想起了那個殺手對他說過的話。

每個殺手都堅信自己會以謀殺結束生命。言下之意，奪取人性命為職業的殺手，沒有絲毫懷疑地相信著，他們將會死在某個人的手裡。

據說，很多人都是這樣「退休」的。蒼蠅等了二十幾年，沒等到那個能殺死他的人，反而因為膩了而決定退休。退休之前，那個死裡逃生、但虛弱得只能拱著養的前殺手陰陽怪氣地對他說：所有的殺手都需要一個能殺死自己來告別的人。

這是一種迷信，也是一種寄託。蒼蠅一直以來都是個迷信的人，每個殺手都相信一種直覺。

血液冷卻，他心想：難道那個死裡逃生的殺手真的說對了？他們都需要一個能殺死自己的人。

「你是誰？」蒼蠅問。餘光又看見了牆上的蒼蠅，心想果然是個壞兆頭，他應該在看到的時候便撤退得。

真糟糕。他想。

白髮愣了一下，垂著腦袋，手交叉在胸口，「……你不記得我了嗎？」

蒼蠅這才發現，白髮男人一直站著，催促著他坐下，但自己卻好似興奮、又似不安地站著，看起來很焦躁，又因為臉上淡色的紅讓人覺得恐懼。

「你到底是誰？」

白髮竟然蹲了下來。他很高，蒼蠅矮他很多，導致他蹲下的時候，竟然能與蒼蠅平視。

「我是你的『那個人』。」白髮說。

蒼蠅一開始沒有反應過來，回過神的時候，他已經被白髮掐住了脖子。蒼蠅已經很久沒有露出這麼錯愕的表情，圓睜著眼睛，他眨也步眨地看著湊近自己的白髮。白髮的眼珠子是灰色的，這令他想起了什麼。

他維持著錯愕的表情，忽然迅速地抓起桌上的筆，按出筆尖，眨眼瞬間便往白髮的頸側刺。白髮的笑容僵了，偏頭閃過，卻被蒼蠅抓住這個間細，一把按在他露出的頸側，手指壓在上面，掌心下是人類最脆弱的部位。

白髮被壓在地上，蒼蠅纖細的指尖像是撫摸，也像是威嚇，三指在頸，兩指在臉上，擠壓著白髮的臉頰，另一隻手拿著原子筆。

白髮的瀏海很長，慌亂之中，他露出了被髮絲遮掩的大半的臉。臉頰被擠壓得很可佈，白髮爆出青筋，但嘴巴卻還是詭異地揚著，微微抽搐。

右邊灰色的眼珠子像是要脫眶而出似地，拚了命地看向左邊按在頸子上的手。但左邊的眼珠子卻動也不動，毫無生氣地直盯著前方。

蒼蠅說：「你有一隻眼睛是假的。」他壓制白髮的手在顫抖，誰知道白髮忽然瞪大眼睛，左腳一掃，擊中了正在動搖的蒼蠅。

蒼蠅悶哼，下意識地擋住臉，動搖得太嚴重，他沒意識到自己露出了腹部。被狠揍了兩拳，孱弱的白髮看起來一點都不像是可以給出這麼重的拳的人。

他差點吐出來，被白髮拽起，拖到沙發上。

「想起來了？」白髮問，帶著微笑，瞇起的右眼卻很冷。他又垂下頭，露出羞澀的表情，「我一直想著和你重逢。」

蒼蠅說不出話來，旁邊牆壁上破肚的蒼蠅似乎就是他的結局。

「你忘了我嗎？」白髮問。

蒼蠅虛弱地回應，「……怎麼可能。」

他想起Z對他的預言，一開始看見他因為那荒謬的預告而笑出了聲，也是因為這個預言，他竟然接下了Z的單。現在想想，或許他的結局的確和預言如出一轍。

「是你把我的人生搞得一團亂。」白髮像是告白一樣，紅了臉說，說出來的話卻讓人毛骨悚然，「我需要你負責。」他拿出手銬，蒼蠅也毫無反抗地讓他將自己的腳腕銬在沙發兩側，大開雙腿。

「我要折磨你，」白髮歪著頭，「對不對？」

蒼蠅心想，他應該跟那個殺手討教一下死前的心得——雖然那個殺手死裡逃生，但他應該是死定了，而且大概是在飽受凌虐之後。

「……我沒認出你。」蒼蠅想了想，低聲地說，「還有臉。」

白髮笑了笑，看起來很害羞，手指捏住下巴的一角，撕開了一層「皮」。

白髮露出了一張俊俏的臉，和他印象中的孩子有八分相似，剩下兩分是飽受風霜後的殘酷，和他興奮、不安，又害羞的模樣成了奇怪的反比。

蒼蠅的聲音從喉嚨裡擠出來，「我以為你死了。」

白髮開始褪下他的褲子，「所以你才把我當成殺手命中註定的『那個人』？」語氣聽起來竟有點委屈。

殺手堅信他們是有罪的。他們殺人、奪取人們的性命，但這是不被上帝祝福的，所以他們得謙虛地抱持著罪惡感，時時反省，「那個人」便是因此成立的。像是詛咒似地，竟沒有一個殺手例外，都會被「那個人」殺死。

他不認為自己會是死裡逃生的那個，在成為殺手的時候，他的確將那個已死的少年寫下，成為自己的「那個人」。變態看著他，微笑著說：你會後悔的，他死，也會從地獄爬回來殺死你的。

那是殺手的宿命。

白髮的手指在他體內，右眼一直看著他，看著蒼蠅的反應，他從僵硬到顫抖，從茫然到扭著腰，他一一記下。

當白髮男人把黑色粗大的按摩棒緩緩地插入他的體內時，他咬著舌，嘗到了血腥味。


	2. 中

（中）

蒼蠅是迷信的人，變態說這很適合成為一個殺手，因為背信上帝的殺手，總會是迷信的。一邊懺悔，一邊更加專業幹練地奪取人命，毫不相悖。

他在一個貧民窟裡長大，十歲的時候，市長夫婦帶著剛出生的孩子，站在禮車上揮手向大家致意，這是難得的大事，他們一個個都仰著腦袋，等著鈔票的降臨。一張、兩張，那是最大幣值的，夫人滿懷慈悲，市長則意氣風發，他們懷中的孩子睡得香甜，含著手指。

「萬歲！萬歲！」他跟著喊，市長注意到他，禮車上又灑出了鈔票，就像那只是幾張白紙。

他們過頭了，擋住禮車太久，警備人員拿出警棍狠狠地敲了他們幾下，十歲的他被打得暈頭轉向，身旁成年的男人把他揮開，他蜷縮在人們腳裡。

他被誰拉了起來，男人嘿嘿嘿地笑著，看起來像個變態，問了他三個問題。

「你相信上帝嗎？」

他迷糊地回答：相信。但大多數的窮人不信，如果有上帝，他們怎麼會命賤得比狗不如？只能搖尾乞憐，而那些人卻高高在上，有數不盡的鈔票。

那個嘿嘿笑的男人又問：「如果有人打了你的右臉，你會怎麼做？」

他露出兇相：殺死他！

變態露出更興奮的微笑，雀躍地抓住他的肩膀：「你想成為殺手嗎？」

他回——他什麼都還沒說，便被變態一手扛上肩膀，飛簷走壁，踏上牆、躍上屋頂，沒有人注意到他們，他們便在眨眼之間離開了熱鬧的現場。

他從未見過身手這麼好的人，導致他遲了兩分鐘才扯開嗓子大喊：放開我！可惜一個貧民窟了孩子，哪裡有人會在意？多一個死一個，都無所謂。

他被變態培養成了殺手，給了他一個代號：蒼蠅，說是很符合在貧民窟長大的他。蒼蠅十幾歲歲就開始殺人。一開始很困難，他總會受傷，變態鼓勵他：每個人都有一次，多練習就會了。單子並不難，但對孩子還是有點難度。他一點就通，善用自己孩子的身分。長到十五歲的時候，變態給了他一個大單，說是成年禮。

十五歲對殺手來說已經足夠大了，他們得幹一票大的證明自己能夠獨當一面。變態幫他接了一個暗殺市長兒子的任務。

於是他以伴讀的身分進入了市長家。

＃

市長家只有這一個兒子，暗殺兒子只是一個開始，變態的單是殺死市長夫婦，偽裝成兒子死去後，悲痛欲絕自殺的假象。有名的人死亡太麻煩，得偽裝成死亡，否則這個殺手可能有好一陣子都得避風頭，接不了單。

「您好，少爺。」蒼蠅穿得很得體，襯衫和吊帶褲，露出了筆直的腿。

被他稱為少爺的人才五歲，懵懂，對著他發愣了好一會，才露出了堪比太陽的燦爛笑容，門牙還缺了顆牙，耀眼的金髮讓他笑起來看起來像個天使。

「尼——豪。」

「……」他保持著笑容，心裡卻想：這孩子不會是個白痴吧？

他化名為弗洛(Flo)，其實只是蒼蠅(Fly)的偽裝。變態想了很多貴族的名字，蒼蠅嫌太噁心便沒有用。

少爺的名字他已經忘了，他喜歡叫他小白，因為他白白嫩嫩的，像隻待死的小白鼠，少爺覺得很親近，於是也任由他叫。

小白並沒有和父母住在一起。當然身為獨子，他住的、吃的、穿的，都是好上之好。他沒敢多問，他進來之前受過訓練，不該問的不能問。

小白喜歡叫他的名字，弗洛弗洛地叫，扒著他要他讀書，好像不識字一樣。不過才五歲嘛，他雖然嫌麻煩，但還是乖乖地念。

……清一色的情詩。小白總是滿臉通紅，嘿嘿地笑著，趴在他腿上聽他讀愛說情。他心想：小鬼真的懂這些嗎？

有一天，市長夫婦來了。他們住在前院，少爺則住在後院，看起來是一個家，但他已成為少爺伴讀有三個月的時間，從未見過市長夫婦。後院早有準備，有條不紊地打掃、整理，甚至打蠟，廚房從早便開始忙碌，他聞得到香味卻吃不到，因為那是替市長夫婦準備的。

這是他第二次見到市長夫婦。他們沒了禮車上的意氣風發和慈悲，眉宇之間很冷漠，但也稱不上殘酷。他原本想牽著少爺，卻被管家制止，因為市長夫婦不會喜歡的。

他放開了小白又軟又嫩的小手，小白一副要哭要哭的模樣。

「乖。」他輕聲地說，「晚上念書給你聽。」

小白忍住眼淚，軟軟地說，「窩要聽……聽……」

他矮下身子，讓小白的嘴貼著自己的耳朵。他原以為又是什麼維納斯、玫瑰什麼的，結果小白卻羞赧地說什麼什麼霸道總裁。

「……好。」總裁？

小白開心了，挺起胸膛，穿著水手服走進書房，短褲下胖呼呼的小腿一蹬一蹬，他則在外面等。

仕女和管家站在一排，大廳滿是等候服侍的廚師，每個人都垂著腦袋，眼觀鼻、鼻觀心，一點也不感興趣一樣。要殺死少爺太容易了，他小小的脖子輕輕一掐就死了，難的是怎麼在這之後脫身離開。

除此之外，變態還說：這次你還得想想，殺手對你來說是一份怎麼樣的工作？

他在門外側耳傾聽，但沒聽見多少，他受到變態所託，順便探一探市長家的底。過不久，書房的門打開了，管家已經迎了上去，誰知道本家的管家卻指定要蒼蠅進去。

我？蒼蠅錯愕，但還是裝出誠惶誠恐的模樣。

十年過後的他，偶爾還是會想起那個場面，小小的男孩，身邊全是紙，上面寫滿了密密麻麻的數字，地板、牆上，甚至天花板都是。小白的臉很認真，但振筆的速度卻快得嚇人。這是一個連書都要我念的小鬼？蒼蠅五歲的時候怕還不會拿筆。

他不懂這些方程式，只覺得厲害。

「……」

他竟然詫異地忘記問好。

回過神，他連忙低下頭，「老爺夫人好。」

他們為了看一看陪自己兒子念書的人，打量著他，過了很久才說，「好好照顧他。」

小白是數字的天才。五歲之後，他們便為他請了一個大學教授，他學會的演算法都比國字來得多。小白很喜歡數字，一點就通，只是不太會說話，他便是那個幫助小白發展語言的人。

他唸書，唸霸道總裁與翹秘書，小白特別喜歡這個，總想像著他是那個受到保護的俏秘書，有個霸道厲害的總裁愛著自己。但蒼蠅心想：少爺啊，你才是那個有錢的總裁吧……

小白七歲了，央求著他要生日蛋糕，勾著他的脖子，賴在他身上。

「好的，少爺。」他們坐在草地上，周遭是應少爺要求種的玫瑰，「請問您想要什麼樣的蛋糕？」管家佇立在不遠處，旁邊還有一排的女僕，他只能畢恭畢敬。

「我要——」

他心想：大概不是車子就是火車、飛機。再不然就是玫瑰、畫中的維納斯之類的。

但小白卻說：「我要霸道弗洛跟俏小白。」

他以為自己耳朵壞了，掏了掏耳朵問，「什麼？」

「弗洛跟小白。」

嗯。果然是自己聽錯了。

小白開心地說，「弗洛要抱著小白，小白是俏秘書，弗洛是霸道總裁。」

「……」

折衷之下，他幫小白訂了一個玫瑰的蛋糕，粉紅色的奶油中間是一個小公子，模樣像是七歲的小白。

「祝您生日快樂。」他毫無感情地說。

小白癟著嘴，「我要霸道……」

他連忙低聲地說，「少爺，我晚點再唸腹黑總裁與頑強少女記給您聽。」

於是小白乖乖地吹熄了蠟燭，許了三個願望，前兩個是他教的：我愛把拔馬麻，希望把拔馬麻身體健康，和，希望城市富饒和平。小白根本不懂父母的含意，他只知道那兩個人是自己的「父母」，外出的時候，他要牽著他們的手，一直笑、一直笑，碰到髒兮兮的乞丐碰到他，他也要四十五度抬頭對母親說：媽媽，他們好可憐，我希望能幫助他們。隔天的頭條便是這個慈悲為懷的市長之子。

小白很聰明，他幾乎好好地按照了他所教的。第二個願望則有點諷刺，因為這個城市的富饒與和平是與貧民窟共存的。

第三個願望小白許在心裡。

夜裡，小白偷偷跑到他們房間，下人們也習慣了，小白很黏他，只有這個時候才像個孩子，而不是每幾個月便被市長夫婦「召見」，看著他也不懂的股票、研究他一竅不通的演算法的天才神童。

「蒼蠅、蒼蠅……」小白還奶生奶氣的，把「弗洛」叫得像「蒼蠅」。

他迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，「……小白？」

「我要聽、我要聽！」小白在他身上彈跳，差點沒讓他把晚飯吐出來，「腹黑總裁和頑強少女記！」

「……」為什麼連話都說不清楚的小鬼，會把這麼羞恥的書名說得這麼清楚？

他開始唸，從少女被陷害陪酒又被總裁所救開始說起。總裁很是紳士，將少女的衣服內褲都換下了，卻一根手指都沒有動。少女清醒，羞而離開，不久之後卻發現自己面試的公司總裁是那個人……！少女原以為總裁是個溫柔善良的好人，誰知道總裁會人面獸心，抓著她說：我既要得到妳的人、也要得到妳的心！少女頑強反抗，一邊當著總裁的貼身助理，一邊抗拒的內心的悸動……不！我絕不喜歡他！我絕對不是喜歡他！即使、心，已經背叛了她……每每看見總裁的臉，她便不由自主地心跳……他………明明是個壞蛋，為什麼總是要幫助自己……為什麼……她，總是心動……在總裁的霸道溫柔中逐漸沈淪……

沒了管家的監督，蒼蠅唸得可謂毫無感情、冷酷無比，誰知小白越聽越開心，小臉甚至漲紅著，一直喜孜孜地笑。

蒼蠅心很累，但還是念完了。

小白忽然問，「為什麼他們最後去看花？」

「……什麼花？」

小白的記憶力很好：「『熾熱拓展著小徑，花蕾戰慄，甬道的蜜液隨著花蕊的綻放而流出』。」

「……」他鎮定地說，「對他們在看花。」

「那為什麼她很高興。」

「因為很爽……花很漂亮。」

「總裁的熾熱是什麼？」

「讓花很爽……很漂亮的東西。」

小白抬起頭，「為什麼這樣會很爽很漂亮？」

「……」蒼蠅幾乎招架不住，「因為……因為總裁很喜歡她。」

其實這句話根本沒什麼因果關係，理所當然也不能解釋為什麼看花會「很爽很漂亮」，但小白卻忽然很激動，眼睛閃過亮光，興奮地說，「真的嗎？真的嗎！」

「……啊？」蒼蠅丈二金剛摸不著頭緒，但仍說，「嗯、啊，真的。」

小白很認真地說，「蒼蠅也要很喜歡小白，小白也會很喜歡蒼蠅！」

「……好。」

「這樣的話蒼蠅也會很爽很漂亮嗎？」

「……」

「會嗎？」

這小鬼，居然還問了第二次。他鎮定地說。「會。」

小白太開心了，抱著他，竟然哭了出來。他嚇壞了，想低頭去看，小白卻把臉埋在他的頸間。小白說：「蒼蠅……小白會很喜歡蒼蠅的……蒼蠅也會很喜歡小白……」他摸了摸小白的後頸，小白把鼻涕抹在他的脖子上。

小白很喜歡充滿愛的文字。他渴望得到愛，被愛、愛人，唯有文字能夠給予他、唯有念書給他聽的蒼蠅能給他。

「蒼蠅，以後的每一個生日，都要跟小白在一起，念書給小白聽。」小白撒嬌地說。

蒼蠅原本心想：可以啊，反正你十歲就會死了，再三個生日有什麼難的？但他卻忽然胸口一悸，這個想法開始扭曲。

他問：「小白，你喜歡爸爸媽媽嗎？」

小白忽然用得體的聲音說：「我喜歡父親和母親，他們是世界上最溫柔的人。」說完，他一臉驕傲，似乎等著他稱讚。

他忽然懂了，身為殺手的意義。他的意義。

接下來的生日，他信守承諾，每一年都和小白一起吹蠟燭。

小白十歲的那個生日，他問了小白三個問題。

「你相信神嗎？」

小白說：相信。一定是上帝把蒼蠅帶到我身邊的，我好開心。我好幸福。我最喜歡蒼蠅了。

他又問，「如果有人打了你的右臉，你會怎麼樣？」

小白說：我會有點生氣。

「你會怎麼做？」

小白說：殺死他。神情平靜，扭動著身體，手臂上的繩子讓他白嫩的肌膚很不舒服。

蒼蠅輕輕地裹了小白一掌。大火已經蔓延到這個房間，黑煙瀰漫。

「這樣呢？」他輕輕地問。

小白癟嘴：不要離開我，蒼蠅。

蒼蠅站了起來，從懷裡拿出小刀。

小白掙扎著，滿臉淚痕，說出口的話卻是：「不要離開我，蒼蠅！」他說，「我知道、我知道的……」

他心想怎麼可能？他已經二十歲了，做事很縝密，借助了變態的力量，小白這個不過十歲的孩子怎麼可能會發現他的計畫？

小白說了一句話，然後垂著頭痛哭，灰色的眼珠子載滿孤寂，抽抽噎噎地說：「求求你，蒼蠅。」

大火吞噬了市長宅邸，一夕之間，政壇劇變，有好幾個月的頭條都是這件事：市長宅邸起火，原因不明，市長夫婦、獨子，包含伴讀，上上下下無一生還。

變態事後躲了很長一段時間，畢竟他的單便是殺死市長夫婦，誰知道青出於藍勝於藍，蒼蠅幹了一票真的大的，不只殺了市長獨子，順便連市長家都一火燒了。變態啞巴吃黃蓮，有苦說不出，硬是幫他扛了下來。

二十歲的蒼蠅，正式成為了暗網公會的一份子，有了獨立接單的能力。

變態問他，他的「那個人」是誰。蒼蠅回：小白。

變態笑著回：你會後悔的，蒼蠅。那孩子，死也會從地獄回來殺死你的。


	3. 下

（下）

他的後穴插著按摩棒，從早到晚震動著不停。他的下半身是油膩的潤滑液，還有射好射滿的精液，下面的小嘴鬆軟無比，半含著按摩棒，小腹酸澀，射不出東西。

小白在旁邊屈膝坐著，大部分的時間都看著電腦，周遭散落幾張紙，他會在上面計算，密密麻麻的文字，蒼蠅還是看不懂。

蒼蠅沒有呻吟出聲，他幾乎要咬爛了自己的舌，白髮看見了便替他戴上了口球，他只能漲紅臉、闔不起嘴地含著口球，唾液流滿下顎。

受不了的時候他會悶哼，大腿根抽筋、小腿痙攣。一開始白髮沒有限制他的手，他不願意撫弄自己，白髮便將他的綁在身後，調高按摩棒的強度，他爽得死去活來，甚至乾性高潮。

白髮已經勃起了，但他卻只看著電腦，嘴裡喃喃著，黑色的畫面不停閃過英文和數字，最後進入某個大國的情報資料庫。

他的眼淚不受控制地流下。白髮終於闔上電腦，撫弄著他疲軟的陰莖，窗外已經暗了，他能聽見孩子們開心的笑聲，還有父母的交談。

白髮抽出按摩棒，手指去按，輕而易舉地塞進了去三根，裡面只有潤滑劑，並沒有血。他低頭去含蒼蠅的陰莖，那裡已經射不出東西，可憐兮兮地垂著。見蒼蠅已經無法勃起，他去舔蒼蠅小腹上的白濁，腥味很淡，他舔得像是隻大狗。

蒼蠅在哭，他抬眼去看，舔過蒼蠅的眼、耳、鼻後，他才解開蒼蠅的口球，張口又去舔他的嘴，下巴的唾液也舔過，好像想嚐遍蒼蠅的一切。

「不……要……」

白髮又把按摩棒推進去，蒼蠅被情慾渲染過度的雙眼幾乎渙散，沒了口求得嘴巴還是張著，舌頭吐了出來，不停地流口水，一副被玩壞的模樣。小白慢慢地推進去、又慢慢地抽出來，速度很平緩，但進得很深，故意去擦蒼蠅的點。

「不行……好痛……好痛……嗚……」射不出來但又被刺激的得想射的陰莖讓他感到疼痛，蒼蠅一直搖頭。

白髮停了下來，解開蒼蠅的上衣，胸膛佈滿紅痕，乳首附近的痕跡甚至泛青了，兩點還鮮紅著，腫脹無比。

「蒼蠅，你有選擇。」白髮悶悶地說，親吻他的喉結，「你知道什麼才是結束。」

蒼蠅無力地搖頭，白髮把它抱起來，讓雪白的臀壓在自己大腿上，上面佈滿掌印。他向上頂，陰莖一直痛著，想要頂進去，但還不行。

他說：「你問了我三個問題，我只給你兩個選擇，很划算吧？」

蒼蠅不願意說話，他只好揪起蒼蠅的乳首，那裡已經很痛了，幾乎腫了一倍，像是女人的胸部。

「唸書給我聽。」他解鎖平板，撒嬌地說。

蒼蠅挺著胸，只能顫抖地唸著某個爛俗小說的結局：「他愛她……他愛她……他不能沒有她……啊、」他含著按摩棒的後穴被擠進一根手指。「他……願意保護她、愛她、守護她，直到生命結束的那天……」

白髮的手指姦淫著他，卻不願意真的進入他。

「你說，剩下的生日都要和我過。」

蒼蠅無力地被他抱在懷裡。

「你沒有殺死我。我活了下來。」

蒼蠅還是割開了小白的繩子。整個宅邸的人都因為乙醚昏睡而葬生火海，獨缺這個小兒子，蒼蠅有一萬種方法偽造屍體。他破窗而出，留下了哇哇大哭的小鬼。

小白沒死。他活了下來。

蒼蠅想，變態這個烏鴉嘴，小白真的從地獄爬了回來。

他無力地舉起手，喘息，手背爆著青筋，送出的巴掌卻像只是輕輕地摸了白髮的臉頰。

白髮卻只是握住他的手，深情款款地看著他，「我說過了我會一直愛你，你也要一直愛我。我愛你。我愛你。蒼蠅。」

十歲生日的那天，他們一起吹熄了蠟燭。當他計畫著殺死所有人的時候，小白卻捧著一個盒子，興沖沖地跑到他面前。

送給你。小白說。打開，裡面竟然是被乙醚迷昏的蒼蠅，沒有死，腳還微微抽搐。小白說：這是給蒼蠅的。

蒼蠅當著他的面，捏死了那隻蒼蠅。

「蒼蠅，你有選擇。」白髮說，臉埋在蒼蠅的頸邊，「我求過你，在你離開之前。」

插在體內的東西還嗡嗡作響，蒼蠅早就失去了思考能力，白髮「折磨」著他，他毫無反抗之意，是他選擇了小白為「那個人」，他必定會死在小白手裡，無論以什麼方式。

十歲的小白哭著說：殺死我。抽抽噎噎地說：求求你，蒼蠅。

求求你，殺死我。被留下來太寂寞了，所以，請殺死我吧。

白髮抱著蒼蠅，「殺死我吧，蒼蠅。」他說，「我因為你，孤獨了十幾年。」這個十年，和死沒有差別，一直到他找到了蒼蠅，那個傳說中的殺手。

他幫助了神祕的Z，給了他某個殺手的情報，Z替他下單了，並且了說出了他的預言。

蒼蠅的嘴一開一闔，白髮湊過去，聽見蒼蠅說：「不。」

白髮嗚嗚地哭了出來，「為什麼？蒼蠅？為什麼？」他伸手去掐蒼蠅的脖子，帶著恨，被留下來的恨，充滿孤寂的人生的恨。但到頭來，他的手指卻還是軟棉無力，下不了手。

「我想要被愛。」白髮說，「你愛我，蒼蠅。」

蒼蠅想要搖頭，但卻遲疑了，白髮掐著他的臉，深情地吻著他。「我喜歡總裁……他總是愛著秘書，毫無理由地。」小白總幻想著成為那個俏秘書或頑抗的少女。即使被總裁扭曲的愛殘酷對待，卻還是能感受到愛。

「為什麼不殺我？」白髮哽咽地問。

蒼蠅回想著大火之中的少年，可憐兮兮地哭著，被割開繩子的第一反應，竟然是抓著他的衣襬，求他不要走。「殺死我，蒼蠅！」少年大哭著乞求。他反手一揮，下手很重，打在少年的左眼上，滴滴答答，鮮血留下，與火光相照應。

如果要留下孤單的我，那麼，請殺死我吧。這是少年的希望。

他無法讓少年成為殺手，但他卻無法任由少年被燒死在孤寂的宅邸。

他沒有殺死少年，也沒有帶走他。只是，留下了小小的、類似希望，又或者絕望的小白。

變態問他，你知道殺人對你的意義了嗎？蒼蠅想了想說：是「愛」吧。利刃貫穿血肉，奪去人們的連結，留下無止盡的傷痛，和「愛」是密切相關的。

「為什麼……蒼蠅……為什麼……」

白髮給他兩個選擇：殺死我，或者，殺死我。

蒼蠅小聲地說了什麼，這次換白髮湊過去，讓蒼蠅乾澀的唇貼著自己的耳朵。

蒼蠅說：「不行。」

白髮的眼淚一直掉。他一直很想念蒼蠅，他活了下來，卻失去了讓他繼續活著的蒼蠅。他喜歡蒼蠅唸著愛的模樣，垂著眼睛，好像眼睛也含著「愛」。只是孩子的他竟一夕之間白了頭，苟延殘喘地活了下來。他在貧民窟生活了幾年，靠著腦袋和對數字的敏感度，白髮在這個資訊戰爭明來暗去的年代，成為許多大國爭相倚靠的間諜，國與家、他曾經許過願的富饒城市，對他而言什麼也不是了。他同時也活躍於灰色地帶的暗網，無論是股票還是情報都得心應手，花了好一段時間，才終於摸透了殺手公會的運作。

「我一直在找你……」白髮啜泣，「蒼蠅……我記得我很愛你。我不能沒有你。」他一直在祈求，從第一次見面開始，就求著蒼蠅愛他。

他把蒼蠅翻過來，蒼蠅的手被綁在身後，雪白的屁股上面都是掌痕。白髮一邊哭，一邊脫下褲子，把蒼蠅後穴的按摩棒拔出來，拔出來的瞬間還發出「啵」的聲音。

他將痛得發痛的陰莖插了進去，裡面又濕又熱，黏膩的潤滑液和含著按摩棒太久的緣故，白髮可以輕易地抽插。

蒼蠅的反應很大，如夜的髮絲隨著他激烈的搖頭而搖晃，突然拚命地掙扎，往前爬，想要逃離白髮的陰莖。

不可以。他想。「小白」是「小白」——「白髮」是「小白」，他留下來的男孩，他——的少年。他……

白髮按住他的頸子，逼他翹起屁股，每一下都很狠，甚至抽打他的屁股，要他咬緊一點。他扭著腰，男人就幹得更兇，但他已經沒力氣了，連收縮後穴都做不到。他情願男人把他當做性愛玩具，但男人卻在「寵愛」他，照顧他的肉棒，每一次都好好地按過那個點，折磨著幾乎要精進人亡的他。

「不要……白……不要……啊啊……」

白髮把他抱起來，眼淚擦在他的背後的衣服上，把他的腿張開，像是替孩子把尿一樣。

他反反覆覆地問：「為什麼拋棄我？」

白髮的肉棒太燙了，他被頂得上上下下，快要死了一樣。陰莖一直沒有勃起，但發痛的前端卻還是流出水，交合的地方感覺很遲鈍，只覺得有什麼一直流進來，有什麼又隨著白髮的進出而流出，被撐到極限的穴口只能被動地承受，腹腔發軟。

「啊啊……放我……不行……」蒼蠅扭動著，白髮卻哭著抓住他的陰莖，很狠一捏。

黃色的液體噴了出來，蒼蠅昏死過去。

再醒來的時候，他已經躺在床上，雙手雙腿被銬在床上，後穴還是被哭糊了臉的男人侵犯，他想開口，才發現嘴裡被塞入了深入喉嚨的假陽具，他嗚地哼著，男人幹得更兇，也哭得更厲害。

「嗯啊……唔……」

白髮捏住了他的鼻子，他眼前一黑，嘴巴下意識地張大想呼吸，白髮抽出了他嘴裡的假陰莖，還牽著銀絲，看著他留著口水大口喘氣。蒼蠅沒注意到，他的嘴角還有一點精液，怕是白髮趁著他昏過去時做的，掐著他著嘴，讓粗大的龜頭蹭半開的小嘴，射在他的臉上。

蒼蠅迷茫之中瞥向窗外，微微泛著白光，竟已經黎明了。從白日到夜晚，再從夜晚到黎明，他已經被男人侵犯了一天一夜。

白髮好像也哭了一整個晚上，眼睛都腫了。他對著蒼蠅又說：「你有兩個選擇，蒼蠅。」他嘶啞地說，「殺死我，或者——殺死我。」

小白和白髮的身影又重疊了。傻呼呼的、小小軟軟的少年。愛哭的、乞求著死亡的白髮男人。

他虛弱地說，「我唸書給你聽吧，小白。」

白髮愣了一下，動搖了幾秒，哭著說不要，不要唬我，你總是騙我，蒼蠅。

蒼蠅看著翻起魚肚白的天空，意識又開始模糊，他的身體已經無法常識意義上的高潮，他現在只是白髮的性愛玩具，容納著他的陰莖，用鬆軟的小穴去吸的肉棒。

蒼蠅喃喃地說，「說愛、談情……毫無理由地深愛著某個人的故事……」他想去摸白髮的腦袋，但手只能勉強抬起來，揪住那細軟如白雪的髮絲。

「……我帶你走，小白。所以，不要哭了……」

白髮解開他的手銬腳鐐，把他抱起來，按住他，深怕懷中自己最深愛的人又要棄他而去。

他對變態說，他的殺手生活，大概與「愛」相關。殺手的工作對他而言，是愛。

神祕的Z要他殺死住在這裡的白髮男子，並留下了他的預言：「你將會獲得幸福」。蒼蠅便像是飛蛾撲火一般，迎來了屬於他的「幸福」。

他想Z是對的，他的確是得到「幸福」了——大概此生都無法逃離這個他捨不得殺死的男人手中。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源：家裡莫名其妙出現蒼蠅，連續兩天打死快十隻又肥又大的蒼蠅後，室友差點崩潰（咦）


End file.
